epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LaithXRDL55/Epic XRLD Rap Battles of History Nathan Drake Vs. Indiana Jones
Epic XRLD Rap Battles of History Nathan Drake Vs. Indiana Jones ''' '''Begin!!! 'Nathan Drake:' I appeared at this battle realizing it’s so simple, better yet nickname it Drake’s fortune. Beware Henry my raps’ll chase you like boulders, this time dodging them is not an option. I’ll make you a bigger fool here than you were in your 4 movies. Knock you of my map, leave you in Uncharted territories. With these standards you wouldn’t even be helped by the Tree of Life! When Drake buries you among all the treasures you’ll never find. I drop Golden raps like I drop from a plane. You will Nazi me coming call me Renee. Indiana Jones: Suck my Punch you Son of a Bitch, Sly a raccoon is a better thief. If you think you have a chance, I’ll gladly whip you back to reality! I’ll defeat you faster than I beat your Arkade game. You’re series is a terrible rip off of Michael Bay. This is the real deal, Sullivan may have bailed out of prison but his hands are tied now. My exceptional raps will get you dizzy, make you more lost than Atlantis of the Sand. Married a goddamn Fisher, when poor Nate Drake didn’t have a fish. I’ll leave you lyrically stabbed harder than you were back stabbed by Flynn. Nathan Drake: I got cold blooded flows Indi, call me Nathan Snake. Even Dora the Explorer put your views on stake. I’ll top as always cuz I’m in the Himalayas, while you’re at the level of a ground hog. You were named after a dog, but you’ll never reach the level of Naughty Dog. Indiana Jones: You were drunk in the desert and started seeing devils, still I’m your worst nightmare. I’ve read your goddamn journal, now you can’t deny that you and Sully were gay. Even The Temple of Doom causes less deaths then me. You’re raps will annoy the avatars in Shambhala till they flee. Who Won? Nathan Drake Indiana Jones Rap Meanings: 'Nathan Drake:' I appeared at this battle realizing it’s so simple, better yet nickname it Drake’s fortune. (Drake believes that this battle is very simple, that he will make a fortune referencing the first Uncharted game Drake’s Fortune) Beware Henry my raps’ll chase you like boulders, this time dodging them is not an option. (Indiana Jones is known for dodging a boulder, but Drake says that Indiana can’t dodge his rhymes) I’ll make you a bigger fool here than you were in your 4 movies.'' (Drake is saying that Indiana was a fool at his movies but he’ll be a bigger fool now)'' Knock you of my map, leave you in Uncharted territories. (An Uncharted territory is a place out of the map so Drake is saying that he will knock Indiana off the map, referencing his series) With these standards you wouldn’t even be helped by the Tree of Life!'' (The Tree of Life gives who ever drinks from it’s sap near invincibility, so Drake says even with near invincibility Indiana can’t win) '' When Drake buries you among all the treasures you’ll never find.'' (Drake is saying that he will bury Indiana in a place with the treasures he will never find, which means that Drake is better at finding treasures than Indiana) '' I drop Golden raps like I drop from a plane.'' (Golden raps refrences the game Uncharted Golden Abyss, with Drake saying his raps are golden, a defining moment of the Uncharted series was when Drake fell of a plane so he drops raps like he dropped from a plane) '' You will Nazi me coming call me Renee. (Renee is a Nazi who chased Indiana Jones, so Drake is making a pun that Jones will not see him coming.) Indiana Jones: Suck my Punch you Son of a Bitch, Sly a raccoon is a better thief. (Suck my Punch references Sucker Punch who are Playstation developers that created Sly Cooper, and Jones is telling Drake to suck his punch, Son of a Bitch refrences a quote by Sully, then he says Sly Cooper the thief Raccoon is a better thief than Drake.) '' If you think you have a chance, I’ll gladly whip you back to reality! ''(Jones says that if Drake thinks he has a chance he will be whipped back to reality where the whip is a trademark for Indiana) '' I’ll defeat you faster than I beat your Arkade game. ''(Indiana Jones says that he will defeat Drake faster than he beat his game which is a slang for complete, as he degrades his game to being an Arcade referencing his first movie.) '' You’re series is a terrible rip off of Michael Bay. (The Uncharted series features many explosives and destructions, which is also done by the director Michael Bay) This is the real deal, Sullivan may have bailed out of prison but his hands are tied now. ''(Sully or Sullivan is Drakes best friend who once bailed him out of prison, but Indiana says that Sully can’t do anything now) '' My exceptional raps will get you dizzy, make you more lost than Atlantis of the Sand. ''(Atlantis of the Sand is a lost place in Uncharted 3 that Drake finds a hard time finding, so Jones says that Drake will feel more dizzy than Atlantis of the Sand) '' Married a goddamn Fisher, when poor Nate Drake didn’t have a fish. ''(Drake married Elena Fisher, so Indiana says that Drake married a fisher when having no fish referring to a penis) '' I’ll leave you lyrically stabbed harder than you were back stabbed by Flynn.'' (Flynn a friend of Drake in Uncharted 2 backstabbed him and Drake ended up in prison, so Indiana says that he will leave Drake lyrically stabbed more than he was by Flynn) Nathan Drake: '' ''I got cold blooded flows Indi, call me Nathan Snake.'' (Drake tells Indiana that he has cold blooded flows that he should be called Nathan Snake rather than Nathan Drake, due to Indiana’s fear of snakes)'' Even Dora the Explorer put your views on stake. (Drake says that the kids show of an explorer puts the views of Indiana Jones at stake or threatening the number of his audience) I’ll top as always cuz I’m in the Himalayas, while you’re at the level of a ground hog.'' (Drake travels to the Himalayas in Uncharted 2 so he tops Indiana, whom in Drake’s opinion is at the level of a ground hog or underground, so Drake tops Indiana) '' You were named after a dog, but you’ll never reach the level of Naughty Dog. (Indiana named himself after his dog, though his official name was Henry Naughty Dog is the company who created the Uncharted series, known for the finest games.) Indiana Jones: You were drunk in the desert and started seeing devils, still I’m your worst nightmare. (When in Atlantis of the Sand Drake drunk from a well which made him hallucinate and see devils but Indiana says he is Drake’s worst nightmare.) I’ve read your goddamn journal, now you can’t deny that you and Sully were gay. (Drake carries a journal that helps him in solving puzzles, so Indiana compares it to a diary were people write their feelings saying that it says that Sully and Drake are gay, as they spend a lot of time together.) '' Even The Temple of Doom causes less deaths then me. ''(The Temple of Doom a booby trapped temple in Indiana Jones can cause many deaths, but Indiana says that he causes more deaths than it, threatening Drake.) You’re raps will annoy the avatars in Shambhala till they flee. (Indiana compares Shambhala Guardians with Avatars since both are blue, saying that Drake’s terrible raps will cause fearful guardians to flee from annoyance.) Category:Blog posts